Grid computing is a form of distributed system wherein computing resources are shared across networks. Grid computing enables the selection, aggregation, and sharing of information resources resident in multiple administrative domains and across geographic areas. These information resources are shared, for example, based upon their availability, capability, and cost, as well as a user's quality of service (QoS) requirements. Grid computing can mean reduced cost of ownership, aggregated and improved efficiency of computing, data, and storage resources, and enablement of the creation of virtual organizations for applications and data sharing.